Mulder's Daughter
by NeoMulder
Summary: How would the adventures of Mulder and Scully been different if they had another partner? What if that partner was someone very special to Mulder? Find out here.
1. Mulder and Cate

I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off before pulling a bra and underwear on, dark blue jeans, a black tank top, and a dark red hoody. One good thing about my age and the special circumstances of me becoming an agent, I didn't have to dress in boring suits and stuff. I brushed through my hair as I thought about how I became an agent and what had led up to it.

I washed the dishes methodically as I debated telling Mulder about what had happened at school today. I had nearly gotten into a fight because all of my classes were college classes, which yes, doesn't seem possible, but I was a special case. I was taking normal college classes along with getting degrees to get into the FBI with my dad, Fox Mulder. I had already spoken to Skinner about it and he had gotten something worked out so that they could be flexible with my application.

I had to ace all of my classes, I wouldn't be able to use guns until they saw that I could deal with knives first so I was also taking knife training classes, though I was almost done, and finally I had to stay out of trouble and use my intelligence for good. I had done all of these things and now it could all be ruined because people had issues with people who were smarter then them. It hadn't gotten physical, but it was close. The office had probably already called Mulder so the only good thing that could come from it would be that I was responisble and told him rather than try to hide it. I sighed and nodded to myself. That's what I would do then.

I looked over at the door as Mulder came in. Reaching over to turn on the water to rinse my hands and the pan I was cleaning, I took a deep breath before putting things down and turning to face Mulder who was leaning against the kitchen door, waiting.

"Um, I nearly got into a fight today." I said, looking down. "But I didn't. I just said some mean things."

"You're lucky it didn't get violent." Mulder said, his tone calm. "Otherwise, your career would've been toast for now and you would have to retake all of those classes to get a job with the FBI."

I frowned. "You're not mad?"

"I know what kind of kid he was and I'm surprised you didn't hit him." Mulder said with a chuckle. "No, I'm not mad. By the way, you start work tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked in slight disbelief before I went over and hugged him. "I'm so excited! And

thanks for understanding."

It had taken me a while to make it to being an agent, but I had done it. Despite all of the teasing and bullying throughout my years of school which would seem short compared to other people, but felt longer. I smiled and went out to my room. Even though me and Mulder were ridiculed because of our beliefs it was the best thing that could've happened to me and besides I was used to the mean comments by now.

I turned and headed out to the living room. Mulder was sitting on the couch, eating some cereal. "Morning, Dad. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." Mulder said, looking up at me. "You?"

"Pretty good, actually." I told him as I grabbed my water bottle off the counter and sat down next to him. "I heard we're getting a new partner."

"Yeah. Did you look at her file?" He queried, motioning to the file on the coffee table.

"Yes, actually." I murmured, looking at it. "She seems like a Skeptic. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. I'm not thrilled."

"I know that, but orders are orders." He said as he finished the last of his cereal.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "I'll deal with it. It's just going to be different. It's not gonna be just you and me anymore. I have to adjust and I don't like adjusting to this kind of change."

Mulder looked at me. "You're thinking about Veronica, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I said with a sigh, leaning my head on Mulder's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that she left. It was wrong of her." Mulder murmured, taking my hand in his and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Veronica." Mulder said angrily. "You can not just leave and expect her to be okay being raised without her mother."

"I want out, Mulder." My mother said and I flinched from my hiding spot in the stairway. "I never wanted this. I never wanted her. Cate is no longer my responisbility."

I felt an ache in my chest at her words. How could she say that? She'd taken care of me, hadn't she? I was different, but she wouldn't just leave, would she? Mother's were supposed to love their children unconditionally. Right?

I watched as my mother picked up the bags she had packed and walked out the door. She had already moved almost everything else we had owned out so she was pretty much leaving me and Mulder with nothing.

"You okay?" Mulder asked me and I nodded. "Come on, let's get going."

I pulled my hand out of Mulder's and stood, grabbing my bag and heading for the door with Mulder following me. We got into the car and he pulled out and we were soon at Headquarters, going down to the basement he called his office.


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot, beginning

Chapter One: Impossible

I perched on the side of my father's desk as he went through the slides I had just placed on the hardwood. My father's name was Fox Mulder and he was an Agent with the FBI, as was I. I had only known my father for five years now, but we'd grown pretty close. It had been awkward at first when my mother had just ditched me with him because she insisted she couldn't take it anymore. I was different then most kids and that disturbed her. She didn't like it when something was out of the norm and I think that I reminded her too much of Mulder. She always said that she hadn't told Mulder I existed because she thought he would find some theory that said I was an extraterrestrial.

The relationship between my father and I had been based upon our belief that there was something else out in the universe besides just us humans and then we'd found other things that we had in common and it went from there.

I was about to ask if there was anything I could help with when a faint knock sounded into the room.

"Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted." Mulder called out. A grimace twisted my features as I realized the truth in that statement. People in general didn't seem to like different. I glanced over at the door when it opened and an auburne haired woman walked in. Her hair seemed like it was smoothed down, but it was also rather bouncy. She appraised me and my father. Then she looked at the various pictures of UFO's and the poster that read 'I Want To Believe' with a UFO on it. Mulder watched her as she took it all in.

"Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you." She said, holding out her hand which was free of rings of any kind.

Mulder shook her hand once before letting it drop. "Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded? So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?"

"Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you." Agent Scully replied with a surprisingly not forced smile.

Really? I wondered, pushing away from the desk and grabbing my book of logic puzzles.

"Oh, really? I was under the impression... that you were sent to spy on me." Mulder smiled at her.

Glancing up in curiosity at these words, I found myself facing Scully as I waited for her answer.

"If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials, th..." Agent Scully began, but trailed off when Mulder stood up and pulled a paper from the pile on his desk with his phone on top to hold them down. I smiled slightly at the familiar set up as I also took note of her avoidance of the question.

"You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in physics." Mulder took his glasses off and looked at the paper as I came to stand behind him. ""Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation. Dana Scully Senior Thesis." Now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein."

"Did you bother to read it?" Scully asked. Of course he did.

"I did. I liked it." Mulder answered before taking a slide canister and putting it in the slide projector. "It's just that in most of my work, the laws of physics rarely seems to apply." He walked past her and turned off the lights. Scully glared at him slightly, though why I didn't know. "Maybe I can get your medical opinion on this, though." He pressed a button on the control and a slide came up on the viewscreen of Karen Swenson, face-up. "Oregon female, age twenty-one, no explainable cause of death. Autopsy shows nothing. Zip." He changed the slide to that of the two bumps on her back. "There are, however, these two distinct marks on her lower back. Doctor Scully, can you ID these marks?"

I watched Scully curiously.

"Needle punctures, maybe. An animal bite. Electrocution of some kind." Scully said as she walked up to the viewscreen. He changed the slide to that of a molecular diagram.

"How's your chemistry? This is the substance found in the surrounding tissue." Mulder said.

"It's organic. I don't know, is it some kind of synthetic protein?" Scully asked.

"Beats me, I've never seen it before either." Mulder replied. The next slide was of a boy face-down on railroad tracks, his shirt lifted in the back. "But here it is again in Sturgis, South Dakota." The final slide was of a close-up of another set of bumps. "And again in Shamrock, Texas."

"Do you have a theory?" Scully asked him. I looked over at Mulder, wondering what he was going to tell her.

"I have plenty of theories." Mulder said as he walked over to her. "Maybe what you can explain to me is why it's bureau policy to label these cases as "unexplained phenomenon" and ignore them. Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?" He whispered the last part eerily and I had to stop myself from laughing. Now he was just trying to scare her while testing her.

Scully smiled. Bet I know her answer to this. Skeptic. "Logically, I would have to say 'no.'" Scully said. Score one for me, I thought and score zero for Scully. Mulder nodded, expecting this answer like me. "Given the distances needed to travel from the far reaches of space, the energy requirements would exceed a spacecraft's capabilties th..."

Mulder cut her off. "Coventional wisdom. You know this Oregon female? She's the fourth person in her graduating class to die under mysterious circumstances. Now, when convention and science offer us no answers, might we not finally turn to the fantastic as a plausibility?"

"The girl obviously died of something. If it was natural causes, it's plausible that there was something missed in the post-mortem. If she was murdered, it's plausible there was a sloppy investigation. What I find fantastic is any notion that there are answers beyond the realm of science. The answers are there. You just have to know where to look."Scully said, her hands clasped in front of her.

"That's why they put the "I" in "F.B.I." See you tomorrow morning, Scully, bright and early." Mulder responded before going back and sitting down at his desk, picking up some papers as I continued to work on my logic puzzle. "We leave for the very plausible state of Oregon at eight A.M."

Scully turned to me. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Cate. Cate Mulder." I said, looking up to watch her reaction. People amused me.

She looked shocked. "You're his daughter?"

I nodded. "I'm also his assistant."

"Wait you work here? You're like fifteen." Scully said, her brows furrowing in confusion.

I looked back down to the book in my hand with a scoff. "Yes. I work here. And I'm sixteen. See you tommorrow at eight."

After a moment I heard the sounds of her walking out. Once the door was closed, I looked up at Mulder. "Do you really think that she was sent to spy on us?"

"I wasn't until she avoided answering." Mulder said, looking up at me. "I guess we'll just have to see how it turns out."

"Do you...?" I trailed off and shook my head. "Never mind."

"No." Mulder said, his tone serious. "Do I what?"

"Do you think she'll criticize us like the others?" I asked, looking back down at my puzzle.

I glanced up as Mulder stood. "She seems different. She doesn't seem like the type to do that. Now we should be getting home and you should be getting some sleep."

Sighing, I closed my book and hopped off of the desk, heading over to the door. Mulder followed, grabbing his keys and following me out to the parking lot.

The drive home was silent and upon getting there, I hugged Mulder. "Night, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too. Sleep well." He said, releasing me. I quickly headed to my room, changing into my nightie before crawling under the covers and quickly falling asleep.

**(Thank you for those of you who've actually been reading this. I'll be posting the rest of this episode as soon as I can. Please review and again :P)**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. So for those of you who are reading this fanfiction I am changing the view I'm writing from. It'll still be from Cate's view but instead of First Person I'll be writing in Third Person Limited. I find that it's easier for me that way so yeah. I hope it won't mess up too much for you guys. Thanks.**


End file.
